mortalkombatfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Mortal Kombat (2011)
Mortal Kombat é o título para o jogo de luta nono da série Mortal Kombat, desenvolvido pelos estúdios NetherRealm recém-nomeados (anteriormente Midway). O jogo foi sugerido pela primeira vez em pelo desenvolvedor Ed Boon em janeiro de 2009, logo após o lançamento do jogo anterior da franquia, Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe. 1 Em 18 de junho de 2009, Boon confirmou em sua página no Twitter que eles estavam realizando captura de movimentos para o jogo. Ele também revelou que o jogo não está relacionado com o Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe, e que eles foram novamente apontando para uma classificação "Madura", ao contrário da classificação "Adolescente" alcançada pelo jogo anterior. Artigo A história reconta os acontecimentos dos três primeiros jogos, em uma nova linha do tempo onde Raiden recebe uma mensagem dele mesmo no futuro nobre após a Batalha de Armageddon aconteceu e Shao Kahn se tornou o líder supremo de todos os reinos. Devido a esta trama, personagens e cenários atuais são os clássicos, trazendo o antigo para o novo e iniciar um novo conflito. História Modo História O modo de história de Mortal Kombat é contada em 16 capítulos, com um personagem sendo jogável em thumb|right|335 pxcada capítulo. A ordem de cada capítulo é listado abaixo: Mortal Kombat Capítulo 1-5: Mortal Kombat 1.Johnny Cage 2.Sonya Blade 3.Scorpion 4.Cyrax (Humano) 5.Liu Kang Mortal Kombat 2 Capítulo 6-11: Mortal Kombat II 1.Jax Briggs 2.Smoke 3.Sub-Zero 4.Kitana 5.Jade 6.Kung Lao(a batalha final do capítulo, no entanto, é combatido por Liu Kang, devido à morte de Kung Lao) Mortal Kombat 3 Capítulo 12-16: Mortal Kombat 3 1.Kurtis Stryker 2.Kabal 3.Cyber Sub-Zero 4.Nightwolf 5.Raiden Gameplay Os golpes normais mudaram muito . Em vez de ter alguns socos e chutes divididos entre alto e baixo, agora há um botão para cada membro : braço dianteiro, perna da frente, para trás do braço, perna e costas. Isso combina com a maioria das técnicas de artes marciais . O jogador também pode executar muitos movimentos especiais com pouco esforço. Outra novidade são animações intro e outro . Cada personagem terá uma intro e outro diferente , dependendo se eles decidiram fazer uma fatalidade ou não. Os controles também referem-se muito para Mortal Kombat 3, com o confronto limitado a um único plano , o ritmo mais rápido de luta. Muitos ataques vai jogar o oponente para o ar, e vários outros que se aproveitam de combate aéreo. O botão " run" já não se encontra, mas não há traço rápido o jogador pode usar para causar ainda mais danos ao seu adversário, se eles são rápidos em fazer passar a sua combinação. Também fora é o sistema infame " Dial-a- Kombo " , que foi introduzido no MK3 e usado seqüências pré- definidas de botões para executar combos " prontos " . Os combos são mais parecidas com as encontradas no MK e MKII , composta em grande parte de encadeamento de ataques regulares e movimentos especiais juntos. Nas palavras de Ed Boon : " . Você está fazendo seus próprios combos Não estamos programando-os em tanto " . Isso traz muita liberdade para jogar e com a velocidade de retorno, pois é muito fácil de improvisar algumas surras eficazes. Outro retorno bem-vindo são os Fatalities "reais". Mortal Kombat: Armageddon usou o infame Kreate-a-Fatality e Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe usado atenuada versões dos finalistas. Agora a violência está de volta com muito orgulho. Desta vez, a equipe começou a criar o jogo para Fatalities, um elemento que estava antes do final do ciclo de desenvolvimento. Desse processo surgiram idéias sobre como combinar mortes. "Antes, Kung Lao tinha uma fatalidade em que ele cortou um cara no meio e outro em que ele decapitou uma pessoa, agora ele tem uma onde ele faz as duas coisas", afirma Ed Boon em entrevista à Giant Bomb. Surpreendentemente, babalities também de voltar de MK3. Um novo recurso que tem atraído muita atenção e mantém muito bem o clima de brutalidade é a introdução de movimentos X -Ray. Com eles , o jogador pode ver os danos internos causados por golpes sobre o adversário. O jogador deve esperar até que sua barra especial está cheia antes que eles possam usar tais movimentos. Os jogadores também podem usar a sua barra de especial para executar disjuntores de combinação ou para aumentar seus ataques especiais. Há também danos distintos feito com os personagens durante as partidas . O jogo apresenta três diferentes modos single player : Story Mode , no qual o jogador assume o papel de vários personagens pré- designados diferentes ea trama principal é contada ; uma escada torneio que lembram os jogos anteriores de MK , que apresenta um sub- chefe, chefe e um animado final para cada personagem , e um modo de treinamento que permite aos jogadores para aprimorar suas habilidades com o seu personagem escolhido . Mortal Kombat (2011) também inclui vários mini-jogos , como o teste clássico a sua força , e testar a sua visão , assim como o novo Test Your Strike e Test Your Luck. O jogo também inclui um enorme desafio 300 missão em um novo modo chamado The Tower Challenge. Outra novidade é o modo Practice Fatality , onde as combinações de botões para o Fatality são mostradosthumb|right|335 px acima , e um quadrado verde no chão indica a distância correta para o Fatality para trabalhar . Se o jogador se move para longe da praça , ele fica vermelho , indicando que o Fatality não será executado. Um recurso on-line chamado King of the Hill , é uma visão espectador, nele observadores têm a capacidade de interagir diretamente com aqueles atualmente envolvida em uma batalha. Parece que NetherRealm Studios está indo para tirar proveito do recurso de trilha sonora personalizada PS3. Ele irá permitir aos jogadores para ouvir a música que quiser durante o jogo . [ 2 ] [ 3 ] Combatentes 314px|right|O Caráter completa Select Screen, incluindo todos os personagens DLC (versão Playstation 3) 314px|right|O Caráter completa Select Screen, incluindo todos os personagens DLC (versão Playstation Vita) O jogo apresenta 28 lutadores jogáveis para Playstation 3 usuários e 27 personagens jogáveis para Xbox 360, além de 4 para download (DLC), 3 chefes personagens não jogáveis, e 4 batalhas personagem secreto. De Cyber Sub-Zero é desbloqueado após derrotá-lo no capítulo treze no Story Mode e Quan Chi é desbloqueado após completar o Story Mode, enquanto Kratos da série God of War é um personagem exclusivo para Playstation 3 e Playstation Vita. Personagens Jogáveis *Scorpion *Liu Kang *Kung Lao *Sub-Zero *Sindel *Ermac *Reptile *Kitana *Johnny Cage *Jade *Mileena *Nightwolf *Cyrax *Noob Saibot *Smoke *Sektor *Sonya Blade *Jax Briggs *Kano *Kurtis Stryker *Shang Tsung *Baraka *Kabal *Raiden *Cyber Sub-Zero(Story Mode Destravar) *Sheeva *Quan Chi (Destravavel pelo story Mode) *Skarlet (Uma vez que um ninja vermelho rumores de'' Mortal Kombat II. Ela agora é uma nova personagem jogável DLC). *Kenshi Personagem DLC *Rain Personagem DLC *Freddy Krueger Personagem DLC *Kratos Só em Versões da PlayStation Personagens Não Jogáveis *Goro Jogável em Challenge Tower *Kintaro *Shao Kahn Outros personagens no Desafio Torre e Story Mode: *Ruutuu *Cyborg Unit 5 *Stunt Man *Soldado Tarkatan *Líder Tarkatan *General Tarkatan *Zombie *Cage Twin *Tremor (Chefe de Mortal Kombat: Special Forces PS Vita exclusivo.). Costumes Clássicos *Ermac (''MK) *Reptile (MK) *Scorpion (MK) *Sub-Zero (MK) *Kitana (UMK3) *Mileena (UMK3) *Jade (UMK3) *Sektor (MK3) *Cyrax (MK3) *Smoke (MKII) *Noob Saibot (MKII) *Kitana (MKII) *Jade (MKII) *Sub-Zero (MK3) *Cyber Sub-Zero (MK3) *Scorpion (UMK3) PS Vita only *Sub-Zero (UMK3 Masked) PS Vita only *Mileena (MKII) PS Vita only *Rain (UMK3) PS Vita only *Ermac (UMK3) PS Vita only *Reptile (UMK3)' PS Vita only' *Noob Saibot (UMK3) PS Vita only *Smoke (UMK3) PS Vita only *Sub-Zero (MKII) PS Vita only *Scorpion'' (''MKII)'' ''PS Vita only *Reptile (MKII) PS Vita only *Ermac (MKII) PS Vita only *Skarlet (MKII) PS Vita only *Skarlet (UMK3) PS Vita only Outros Costumes #Reptile's Cyber Armor #Zombie Goro (Eau De Goro) #Zombie Jax #Zombie Sonya #Mileena's Flesh Pit Costume (Clone Costume) #Skarlet' '(Originally scrapped, now an alternate costume)' ' PS Vita only Aparições Ocultas Durante os trailers e as imagens promocionais, inúmeros personagens não confirmados foram vistos no fundo de certas arenas. * [ [ Daegon ] ] , [ [ Kenshi ] ] , [ [ Reiko ] ] , [ [ Gelo ] ] , e [ [ Sareena ] ] são mostradas na luta contra o fundo de [ [ O Pit II ] ] , bem como [ [ Os Jardins | jardins de Shang Tsung .]] * [[ Tanya ] ], [ [ Kitana ] ], [ [ Skarlet ] ] e [ [ Kira ]] são mostrados acorrentado no Arena de Shao Kahn. Li Mei também foi mostrado acorrentado nos primeiros promo fotos, mas foi removido do produto final. * Shadow Priest s, e, ocasionalmente, Noob Saibot são mostrados olhando por cima carne em A Catedral palco. Chuva também foi mostrado acorrentado nos primeiros promo fotos, mas foi removido do produto final. * Goro em seu trono. * Shao Kahn em seu trono. * Shang Tsung (Formulário Elder ) em seu trono. * Shadow Priest no [ Câmara ] . * Uma estátua de pedra quebrada de [[ Sindel ] ] ' s cabeça e mão pode ser visto no fundo de [[ deserto ] de Jade ] palco deitada na areia * As estátuas de pedra de [[ Goro ] ], [ [ Shang Tsung ] ], [ [ Baraka ] ], [ [ Kano ] ], [ [ chuva ] ], [ [ Reptile ] ], [ [ Mileena ]] e [[ Reiko ] ] pode ser visto no fundo de jardins de Shang Tsung . * [[ Motaro ] ], [ [ Skarlet ] ] e [ [ Shinnok ] ] aparecem em algumas cenas durante Story Mode , mas não como adversários ou personagens jogáveis . * [[ Geada ] ], [ [ Kenshi ]] e Bo ' Rai Cho estão em [[ de Cyber Sub-Zero ] ]' s banco de dados sobre o modo Story. * Clássico Fumaça às vezes espreita por trás das árvores no Floresta Viva . * A versão clássica do Cyrax pode ser visto ainda preso na areia no Deserto de Jade palco, para o lado esquerdo do palco. * [[ Bo ' Rai Cho ] ], [ [ Kenshi ]] , Zombie [Kang ], [ [ Hotaru ] ], [ [ Li Mei ] ], [ [ Shinnok ] ]' s gigantes Mãos crânio e alguns dos os '' Kombatants '' MK 2011 são apresentados no início do Story Mode. * [[ Onaga ] ], [ [ Taven ] ], [ [ Motaro ] ], [ [ Geada ]] e Shinnok são vistos quando Raiden envia uma mensagem ao seu próprio passado . * Dois [ Guardas [ mascarados ]] , Shang Tsung (Elder Form) e muitos estudantes monge são mostrados em The Courtyard . * Kenshi e Reiko foram chamados a lutar após o mais jovem Sub-Zero foi capturado pelos Lin Kuei . * [[ Bo ' Rai Cho ] ]' s nome foi mencionado durante o modo Story, e é visto em ambos os [[ Shang Tsung ] ] e [ [ Kung Lao ] ] finais da escada arcade. * O logotipo da Netherrealm Studios ( escorpião ) é visto em o Metrô . * O Grande Kung Lao é destaque no final de Kung Lao . * Havik apareceu em [[ Noob Saibot ] ] ' s Arcade final. * O Lin Kuei Grandmaster é assassinado por seu filho no final de Sektor . * Onaga junto com Shang Tsung e Goro são mencionados em [[ Shao Kahn ] ] ' s Zonas de Combate (Arenas) #The Armory #The Bell Tower #The Bridge (cameo) #The Cathedral #The Courtyard #Dead Pool (Stage Fatality) #The Tower #Goro's Lair #The Graveyard #Kahn's Colosseum #Chamber of the Flame (Playstation 3 exclusive) (3 Stage Fatalities) #The Living Forest (Stage Fatality) #The Desert #Hell (Stage Fatality) #The Pit (Stage Fatality) #The Pit Bottom #The Rooftop #Shang Tsung's Gardens (between Pit I, Palace Gates and Warrior Shrine) #Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits #Shao Kahn's Throne Room #Soul Chamber #The Street (Stage Fatality) #The Subway (Stage Fatality) #Throne Room #Training Dojo #Wastelands of Outworld Algumas Conquistas Algumas das conquistas / troféus em Mortal Kombat (2011) são: *'Fatality:' Realizar 1 Fatality *'Tough Guy:' Win um jogo on-line *'Cold Fusion:' Desbloquear de Cyber Sub-Zero *'Humilhação final:' Realizar movimento de acabamento escondido de cada lutador *'Quan Tease:' Desbloquear Quan Chi *'Você tem Estilo:' Desbloquear todos os trajes alternativos *'Humilhação:' Obter uma Flawless Victory em um jogo on-line *'Não pode ser apenas um:!' Win 10 King of the Hill jogos em uma fileira *'Cyber Challenger:' Complete 100 partidas online *'Undertaker:' Desbloquear 50% no Krypt *'O Guardião Krypt:' Unlock 100% no Krypt *'Torre de mestre:' Complete todos os Torre missões *'Onde está o Arcade:?' Ladder Arcade Completo com um lutador *'Arcade Champion:' Ladder Arcade Completo com todos os lutadores A lista completa é dada aqui. Cast *Ronald M. Banks - Quan Chi *Dana Lyn Baron - Sonya Blade, Skarlet *Ed Boon - Scorpion (Get over here! and Come here! voice clips), Additional voices *T.C. Carson - Kratos *Bob Carter - Baraka, Shao Kahn *Tom Choi - Liu Kang *Henry Dittman - Rain *Richard Epcar - Raiden *Jin Hyong - Kung Lao, Fighter 1 *Andrew Kishino - Shang Tsung, Sektor *Ken Lally - Smoke, Goro, Shinnok *Linda Lee - Jade *David Lodge - Kabal *Jim McCance - Endings Announcer, PD Radio Op. *Michael McConnohie - Ermac, Kano, Elder God *Matthew Mercer - Kurtis Stryker, Soldier 1 *Jim Miller - Sub-Zero / Cyber Sub-Zero *Lani Minella - Sindel, Sheeva, Elder God *Larry Omaha - Nightwolf *Rhasaan Orange - Cyrax, Kintaro, SF Radio Op. *Jeff Pilson - Johnny Cage *Jamieson Price - Noob Saibot / Original Sub-Zero *Gerald C. Rivers - Jax Briggs *Garret T. Sato - Additional Voices *Patrick Seitz - Scorpion (Main Voice), Soldier 2 *Karen Strassman - Kitana, Mileena *Marz Timms - Reptile, Additional Voices *Ping Wu - Additional Voices Informações Adicionais Midway , junto com a franquia Mortal Kombat, já desde então se tornou parte da Warner Bros Muitos ex-funcionários da Midway estão agora empregados de da Warner Bros Ed Boon Twitter perguntou em seu twitter, quais personagens querem para DLC : Chuva, Shinnok , Kenshi , Robo de fumo , novo personagem ou Tanya 4 5 . Em 27 de setembro de 2010, Ed Boon atualizou seu twitter com a mensagem " Sentado @ Starbucks em Los Angeles com Wi-Fi gratuito e de algum tempo para matar. Talvez eu vou esboçar alguns dos nossos últimos mortes e frien --- um, mortes. " insinuando a inclusão de mortes de amizade no jogo. Amizades não fazê-lo para o jogo final, o que significa que este tweet era algum brincar com os fãs por parte de Ed . Mantendo a linha das amizades , Ed Boon atualizou seu twitter 13 fev 2011 dizendo que " dois movimentos de fatalidade e um movimento pela paz. É tudo por amor. AMOR" 6 Apesar de o "movimento para a paz ", ele menciona poderia estar se referindo aos babalities . Em 7 de dezembro de 2010, um vazamento do site oficial lançou vários arquivos de áudio do jogo. Esses arquivos vazados incluído vozes para alguns personagens confirmados e não confirmados , música para arenas e overs locutor de voz ( luta, acabar com ele , fatalidade , etc). Entre os arquivos de áudio Anunciador era " Locutor Brutality , " No entanto, o finalizador Brutality nunca foram encontrados na jogabilidade . Ed Boon twittou uma resposta a uma pergunta sobre Brutalities , afirmando que eles foram cortados devido a limitações de tempo. 7 A equipe MK queria incluir um personagem exclusivo Xbox , mas eles foram negados , não se sabe por quem ou por quê. [ 8 ] Ed Boon respondeu a um outro tweet, afirmando que Single Player Endurance e modos de sobrevivência também foram cortadas devido a limitações de tempo. Recepção PC Magazine chamou essa iteração do Mortal Kombat, um dos títulos mais esperados da E3. A Electronic Entertainment Expo versão showcase 2010 recebeu o Melhor jogo de luta da E3 e Melhor Demonstração Estágio de prémios E3 pelo GameSpot, eo Melhor jogo de luta da E3 prêmio pela GameTrailers. GameSpy chamado Mortal Kombat o "jogo de luta de Show" em seu "Best of E3 2010". Game Informer também classificaram Mortal Kombat oitavo em sua "E3 Hot 50" chamando Mortal Kombat "... o jogo mais violento de todos os tempos ..." Muitos sites saudou o retorno da série para a forma: elogiá-lo não só para o regresso às raízes, mas levá-los para um nível totalmente novo. Lançamento 250px|right|Mortal Kombat(2011) Tournament Edition 250px|right|Mortal Kombat (2011) A edição Kollector 250px|right|MK (2011) Edição fogo Mortal Kombat (2011) foi lançado em 19 de abril nos Estados Unidos e 21 de abril para a Europa. Mortal Kombat estava disponível para pré-encomenda em três edições diferentes: . " O Standard Edition ", "Edição do Kollector ", e " A edição Tournament" A Standard Edition consiste em uma cópia de Mortal Kombat sem extras . Edições do Kollector consiste em uma cópia de Mortal Kombat, Sub-Zero e Scorpion bookends , um livro de arte , e um Ninja DLC Klassic que lhe permite desbloquear um traje para Ermac Klassic . A Edição Edição é o mesmo que o Kollectors Edition, mas em vez de suportes de livros e um artbook , que contém um controlador de luta vara . Além disso, os proprietários de PS3 que comprarem uma cópia de qualquer um Mortal Kombat ou Mortal Kombat : Aniquilação em Blu- Ray (que também é liberado 19 de abril) receberá um código para destravar de Jade " Klassic Kostüme ". O jogo foi negada uma classificação pela Australian Classification Board, devido a " violência que ultrapassa forte impacto". 1 Warner Bros recorreu da decisão para o Conselho de Revisão de Classificação, mas não houve êxito , com a placa determinando que " o impacto da violência na Combate Mortal é superior forte e, portanto, não pode ser acomodada dentro da classificação MA15 + " . O jogo está agora na lista Customs and Border Protection Service australiano de itens proibidos . Importando o jogo é ilegal na Austrália, com qualquer cópia encontrada na fronteira a ser apreendido, e seu destinatário , possivelmente, receber tanto quanto um A $ 110.000,00 bem. O ministro australiano de Assuntos Internos Brendan O'Connor, que está olhando para resolver o problema de um certificado de R18 + para jogos de vídeo , pediu para ser informado sobre a decisão Mortal Kombat, citando " inquietação pública sobre o assunto. " Em dezembro passado, o impulso para introduzir uma classificação adulta para jogos na Austrália parou de novo, com os ministros de censura reunidos na Comissão Permanente de Procuradores -Gerais ( SCAG ) adiar sua decisão até que novas diretrizes poderia ser criado para mostrar o impacto de uma classificação R18 + . O projecto de alterações já foram tornados públicos , destacando o tipo de conteúdo que poderia fazê-lo como um título R18 + na Austrália. O projecto de orientações , que foram divulgados pelo gabinete do Ministro Federal para os Assuntos Internos Brendan O'Connor, mostram que a classificação R18 + proposto para os jogos seria aplicado a títulos considerados apresentam alto impacto elementos classificáveis . Sob as orientações propostas , uma classificação R18 + permitiria: *Praticamente há restrições sobre os temas; *Violência salvo se "ofende os padrões de moralidade, decência e decoro geralmente aceite pelos adultos razoáveis"; *Violência sexual implícita, se justifica pelo contexto; *Realisticamente simulado atividade sexual; *Praticamente há restrições à língua, e *É permitido o uso de drogas e nudez. Os guias R18 + são semelhantes aos que existem atualmente para o cinema na Austrália, exceto para a ressalva de que a violência do jogo não deve ofender os padrões da comunidade. A classificação MA15 + para jogos, também, foi ajustada na proposta. Enquanto a maioria das diretrizes para a classificação foram mantidas, vários foram adicionados, incluindo: *Violência forte e realista não deve ser muito freqüente; *A atividade sexual não deve ser vinculado a incentivos ou recompensas; *Não é permitido o uso de drogas interativo que é detalhado e realista, e *A nudez não deve ser relacionada a incentivos e recompensas. As propostas já foram avistados pela Austrália do estado e do território advogados -geral, que irá rever as orientações antes de tomar uma decisão sobre a introdução de uma classificação R18 + para jogos na próxima reunião SCAG no início de julho . Ministro O'Connor - que tem apoiado firmemente uma classificação adulta para os jogos - reiterou o apoio do governo federal, em uma declaração à imprensa , dizendo que a nova classificação ajudaria a trazer Austrália em linha com outros países comparáveis. "Esta questão tem sido em cima da mesa por muitos anos, sem que o progresso necessário para fazer a mudança ", disse ele . 2 O governo federal da Austrália finalmente lançado o projecto de orientações muito aguardado para a possível introdução de uma classificação adulta para jogos na Austrália , ontem, com as alterações propostas delinear que tipo de conteúdo seria permitido sob uma classificação R18 + Down Under . Enquanto a indústria de jogos tem recebido as propostas , outro grupo saiu hoje em apoio - a Conferência Episcopal Australiana . Num comunicado de imprensa , a Conferência - que representa a posição oficial da Igreja Católica na Austrália - salientou que , enquanto a sua preferência seria a proibição de jogos de R18 + , reconheceu que tal resultado não era " atingível ". " Em um mundo ideal , o tipo de material que está incluído no R18 + ou superior filmes de classificação e os jogos de computador jamais seria visto em uma democracia civilizada. No entanto, não é um mundo ideal e , no mundo real em que vivemos , tal material , infelizmente, é produzido e está disponível , por vezes, de forma legal e muitas vezes de forma ilegal, dentro da nossa sociedade " , disse o comunicado de imprensa. " A posição preferida da Igreja Católica é que o material R18 + não deve estar disponível . Mas se tal resultado não é viável , em seguida, o australiano Plano de Classificação Nacional deve incluir uma categoria de classificação R18 + para jogos de computador . " Esta não é a primeira vez que a Conferência saiu em apoio à introdução de uma classificação R18 + Down Under . Em sua apresentação ao inquérito governo federal no ano passado sobre o tema , os bispos católicos também declarou a sua preferência por uma classificação R18 + para melhor conteúdo do jogo de controle na Austrália. No entanto, nem todos os grupos cristãos estão para cá , . Grupo minoritário Vocal , o australiano Lobby cristã, criticou as orientações propostas , descrevendo-os como contrária aos interesses de pais e filhos . "Não é só esta proposta contrária à afirmação de que a introdução de uma categoria R18 + para jogos de computador iria proteger as crianças por apenas mudando MA15 + jogos existentes para uma nova categoria R18 + , seria inevitavelmente abrir os mercados de locação e venda de australianos para um maior nível de jogos interativos graficamente violentos e sexualmente explícitos ", disse o chefe de gabinete Lyle Shelton da ACL em um comunicado de imprensa. O projecto de orientações , que foram divulgados pelo gabinete do Ministro Federal para Assuntos Internos Brendan O'Connor, mostram que a classificação R18 + proposto para os jogos seria aplicado a títulos considerados como característica de alto impacto elementos classificáveis . As propostas já foram avistados pela Austrália do estado e do território advogados -geral, que irá rever as orientações antes de tomar uma decisão sobre a introdução de uma classificação R18 + para jogos na próxima reunião SCAG no início de julho . Em 22 de julho , o procurador- generais concordaram com um R 18 Classificação sendo introduzidas para os jogos de vídeo. 8 de 9 concordou com ele . NSW AG ainda precisa tomar uma decisão, mas com ou sem ele , NSW é ainda mais provável que vá em frente como planejado. Mortal Kombat: Komplete Edition 250px|right No dia 9 de janeiro de Mortal Kombat: Komplete Edition foi o anunciado. A nova versão inclui o jogo completo, ao lado de todos os conteúdos para download lançado anteriormente. Ele também inclui o Mortal Kombat: canções inspiradas pelo álbum guerreiros eo filme Mortal Kombat 1995 para download, através da PlayStation Store ou Xbox Live Zune. O Komplete Edition foi lançado em 28 de fevereiro. Versão PC No dia 22 de Maio de 2013, Ed Boon revelou que uma porta PC do Komplete Edição seria lançado no Steam e no varejo em uma data posterior (06 de agosto). Mortal Kombat: Komplete Edition foi lançado para o Steam no dia 3 de julho. Versão de Demonstração 250px|right A versão demo do Mortal Kombat foi lançado em 8 de março para Playstation 3 usuários que têm PS Além disso, com os usuários da PSN regulares recebendo o demo em 15 de março, com o Xbox 360 não recebendo o conteúdo devido a obrigações com a Sony. A demo inclui Johnny Cage, Mileena, Scorpion e Sub-Zero como personagens selecionáveis, e Floresta Viva e The Pit (este último incluindo um Fatality Stage) como arenas. O jogador tem a opção de um single-player, quatro caracteres Arcade Escada, ou dois jogadores fora de linha Versus partidas. Batendo o Ladder Arcade na demo trata o leitor a uma montagem de imagens do jogo acabado chamado "The Kombat Kontinues", que incluiu personagens, movimentos, fatalidades, e raios-X, que eram anteriormente não revelada. Mortal Kombat PlayStation Vita 250px|right Em 19 de janeiro, Mortal Kombat foi anunciado para o Playstation Vita. Ainda vai demorar um monte de conteúdo de lançamento do console do ano passado, que vai ostentar algumas novas características, com uma jogabilidade projetado para "on the go" da concorrência. Personagens DLC como Skarlet, Chuva, Kenshi e Freddy Krueger será incluída, juntamente com todos os outros conteúdos para download na versão original. Novos Recursos *Uma tonelada de novos trajes exclusivos para esta versão, alguns desbloqueáveis na Torre Challenge. *50 novos desafios no segundo Desafio Torre, junto com Shao Kahn ser jogável e uma nova recompensa. *-Nunca antes visto conceito de arte *Atalhos fáceis para movimentos como Raios-X dentro de um simples toque no ecrã táctil. *Novos modos feitos especificamente para o Vita como Teste seu modo de Equilíbrio (onde o Vita deve ser inclinado para fazer personagens certeza não cair no abismo abaixo, ao ser atingido por partes do corpo) e testar sua fatia. *Uma fase de treinamento de realidade aumentada (usa câmeras do PS Vita para criar um palco de fundo para treinamento). Apenas disponível quando botões de ombro do Vita são pressionados simultaneamente na tela Stage Select *A possibilidade de jogar como Shao Kahn, Kintaro, Virtual Skarlet (parece Cyrax, exceto o vermelho), Virtual Shao Kahn (parece de Cyber Sub-Zero, mesma cor, luzes vermelhas), Skinless Johnny Cage (uma referência à origem da carne em MK4 ), Urso de Pelúcia de Mileena, Zombie Kahn, versões Big-cabeça de combatentes, zumbis e Tremor. Trivia *Este é o primeiro jogo da série a introduzir personagens convidados. É também o único jogo de luta para caracterizar mais de um personagem convidado de outras franquias. Neste caso, Kratos de God of War Series, e Freddy Krueger do Pesadelo em Elm Street série de filmes. *Este é o primeiro jogo Mortal Kombat para não ter um manual, bem como o único jogo de luta para não ter um manual sobre o PS3 ou Xbox 360. *Este é o primeiro jogo de luta da franquia para incluir intros de batalha. *Este é o primeiro jogo Mortal Kombat, onde os personagens secretos originais são reproduzidos em seus equipamentos originais. *Este é o único jogo que apresenta o Campanário, sem uma fatalidade palco. *Este é o único jogo de introduzir personagens Quan Chi e Kenshi em um avião jogo de luta 2-D. *Este é o primeiro jogo dos desenvolvedores Mortal Kombat concebido sob Netherrealm Studios. *Este é o único jogo para mostrar todos os cyborgs Lin Kuei em suas formas humanas, antes de sua automação. *Este é o único jogo de Sub-Zero tem uma forma cyborg, como ele era o único ninja Lin Kuei para não ter um. *Este é o primeiro jogo onde Kintaro tem fatalidades de sua autoria. *Este é o primeiro jogo em que cada personagem tem sua própria voz no jogo. *Apesar de mostrar momentos passados no cronograma original, a cada momento, incluindo o resultado imediato de Mortal Kombat Armageddon, mostra personagens vestindo suas roupas estreando no jogo ao invés de suas roupas mais velhas, com a exceção de Liu Kang (representado como sua forma de zumbi), Raiden (representado como Dark Raiden), Kenshi (como seu novo projeto DLC não tinha sido finalizado na época) e Shao Kahn (vestindo sua armadura Armageddon). *Embora geralmente listado como o primeiro jogo Mortal Kombat para ter um modo de tag team, isso não é totalmente verdade. Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition e Mortal Kombat Trilogy também tinha esse recurso, bem como estágios inimigas duplas do Mortal Kombat Deception. *No entanto, este é o primeiro jogo onde dois jogadores podem trabalhar juntos (Online / Offline). *A voz locutor para este jogo é Jamieson Price, que também é o locutor de Super Street Fighter IV. Portanto, ambas as franquias rivais partes um elemento estético com o outro. *A demo do jogo foi cortado não muito longe de seu lançamento, revelando tudo sobre o jogo. (Personagens, Stages, Etc.) *Em um estágio inicial de desenvolvimento, o tema finisher era originalmente o mesmo usado em Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe, antes de ser alterado conforme o desenvolvimento do jogo progredia. *Filmagem do jogo foi mostrado em uma cena do filme da Warner Bros, o Projeto X. Referências 1.↑ Mortal Kombat Ships 1.8 Million, MK9 In Development - Giant Bomb 2.↑ MK Custom Soundtrack 3.↑ Some of the games which uses that Custom Soundtrack 4.↑ https://twitter.com/#!/noobde/status/24676550796386304 5.↑ https://twitter.com/#!/noobde/status/24678629757689856 6.↑ Boon tweets about Friendship in MK 2011 7.↑ Ed Boon Brutalities 8.↑ No exclusive Xbox 360 Character Links Externos *http://www.themortalkombat.com/%7CPágina Oficial ru:Mortal Kombat Categoria:Franquia Mortal Kombat